


Nonsense

by AnxiousClarinetCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Logan doesn't get it, he's trying though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousClarinetCat/pseuds/AnxiousClarinetCat
Summary: Logan doesn't understand the holidays. The others try to help him.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Nonsense

Logan paces the empty halls of the Mind Palace. He needed to find Roman to discuss ideas for Christmas presents before time ran out. Logically, this should have been done long before now but he had gotten distracted by other priorities.

Strange. None of the other sides were in their rooms, or in the kitchen. They could be in the Mindscape. 

The logical side walks back down the hall, and slowly opens the door. He didn’t want to risk letting something out that Roman had created.

Logan flinches away from the blinding light that hits him. The room appears to be filled with something white. He takes a step in, and immediately sinks down to his ankles.

_ Snow. Snow? _

He looks around desperately for any sign of life, but all is still.

Something grabs his calf, and the man lets out a little yelp. Someone is crouched on the ground, caked in ice.

“Logan?” 

“Roman? What in Newton’s name are you doing?”

The creative side pulls him down behind a snow bank. “You gotta help me, Teach. It’s horrible. Virgil and Patton turned against me!”

Logan freezes.  _ What would convince them to rebel against Roman and throw him in here? _

“Oh, Roman~”

A little figure stands far off in the distance. Through the quickly building snowstorm, Logan can just barely make out a pair of glasses on the person’s face.

“I hope you’re ready!”, Patton’s voice seems to ring off of invisible walls.

Roman jumps to his feet, a wad of snow in hand.  _ “Hit me with your best shot, Padre!’ _

“Roman, what are you doing?!”, Logan hisses.

A strange silence fills the air.

Roman whips his head around. “A whole lotta nothin’ isn’t going to take me down!”

Patton giggles, and points in their direction.

The prince’s confident smile falls. “Oh. Oh _ no-” _

He begins sprinting to his left. Logan turns around to see another figure, covered in purple, shoving a small snowball down a hill. As it rolls, it builds to an enormous size.

_ Ah, gravity. One of life’s best natural ‘shortcuts’. Work can be done with little to no effort on a person’s part. _

He realizes too late that Roman left him directly in the path of-

_ “Oof!”  _

He’s smacked to the ground in a flurry of snow. The man gropes around for his glasses, which were thrown off his face.

He puts them back on to see three other figures looming over him.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

Virgil looks torn between hysterical laughter and tears. “I-I’m sorry Logan. The secret weapon was supposed to hit Roman! I-I didn’t even know you were here!”

“Hey! It isn’t my fault he sat and stared at your murder weapon, Cruddy The Elf!”

“Even as Anxiety, that thing comes nothing close to murder, Prince Who Stole Christmas!”

Logan is even more confused. “But why are you attacking each other? What will this do to Thomas?”

Patton bends down and ruffles the logical side’s hair. “Nothing, Lo! It’s just a snowball fight, after all!”

The logical side pinches the bridge of his nose. “You are referring to the activity that many children partake in?”

“Well, yeah! We never want anyone to get hurt. It’s just a nice way to relax before the holidays!”

Loga rolls his eyes. What was with the other sides and all the relaxing?

Roman slicks down his hair. “Welp, that’s another round over. Wanna be my partner next round, Logan?”

Logan stands up and straightens his tie. “I’m afraid I cannot. Unlike you all, I have much work left to do.” 

He walks quickly to the door, and slams it despite the others’ protests. He had no time for such things.

Logan ends up improvising the gifts himself, and making a list of where to get each one. By the time he finishes, the Mindscape door bangs open, and the three exhausted facets clamor inside.

He ignores them for the rest of the night. If he isn’t around them, he can pretend he’s not jealous.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Something Logan always disliked about the holidays was how everyone threw a healthy diet out the window.

Logically, the winter solstice had nothing to do with gorging yourself on sugar and carbs, but that never stopped Thomas or his sides.

The logical side walks into the Mind Palace’s kitchen one morning to find flour coating every square inch of the room, including the two people in it.

“...What are you two doing now?”   
  


“Oh! Hey, kiddo!” Patton chirps. “We’re making Christmas cookies!”

“Patton, we are figurative representations. We have no need to eat.”

“I guess not, but doesn’t this put ya in the Christmas spirit? Also, it’s tons of fun!” The moral side demonstrated his joy by dumping pink sprinkles on his partner’s head.

“Ugh. Daaaaaad.” Virgil whines. “You’re getting pink on my emo bear.” Logan looks over the anxious trait’s shoulder to see a teddy bear-shaped cookie coated in purple and black.

Patton opens the oven and pulls out a large tray covered in cookies. “That’s batch number three done! What are you going to theme this one, kiddo?”

Virgil places his bear with a collection of dark-themed cookies before grabbing frosting in every color of the rainbow. “I think I’ll make this tray pride themed, if that’s okay.”

“Aw, I love it!”

Logan shakes his head. “I do not understand. Why would you organize cookies if no one is going to see them? Why make them at all?”

**  
  
**

Virgil shrugs. “Because it’s fun, I guess. Not everything has a reason, after all.” He gives a slight smile. “If they did, I’d have a lot less work to do.”

Logan raises an eyebrow. “Well, I hope you enjoy your, uh, cookie conformity activity.”

He leaves the situation as quickly as possible. 

It doesn’t make sense. It  _ shouldn’t  _ make sense. Making cookies held no outwardly benefit, and had no purpose, yet it increased Thomas’ mental health.

It was a truth he couldn’t prove. 0+0 didn’t equal 1.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was always routine that Logan woke up earlier than the other sides. He’d awaken strictly at 5 am to begin organization of memories and prepare plans without the others interruption.

Today, however, he broke the chain by awaking at 4 instead. With only two days until Christmas, and the sides as laid back as ever, he had to work twice as hard to keep up productivity. 

The early time had taken a toll on his alertness however, and he had already prepared a cup of coffee before noticing the huddled form by the large window.

“Virgil?”

The anxious side jumps, despite surely knowing Logan was present before just now. “Oh, hey, Teach.”

“Have you had a fit of panic provoking your early presence?”

He shakes his head. “Nah, actually, I got up to see this.” He gestures towards the window to show Logan a swirling snowstorm.

Logan sighs. “A creation of Roman’s, I assume?”

“Uh, no. I made it, actually.” Virgil seems to curl in on himself. “If it distracts you or something, I can get rid of it. It just calms me, I guess.”

The logical facet is taken aback by this, though at this point he knows he shouldn’t be. “No, it causes no setbacks for me. I am actually impressed.”

Virgil tugs on his hoodie strings, seemingly hiding a smile. “Thanks.”

They sit in silence for a minute longer before Virgil moves to the side. “D-do you want to sit and watch it with me?”

Logan almost agrees, but backtracks quickly. “No, I apologize, but I really need to get started with my plans.”

He hurries back to his room and slams the door.

He’d barely started on plans for the new year when he hears clamoring out in the living room.

“Holy ravioli, Virgil, you  _ made that?!” _

“Roman, please, it’s not that big of a-”

“ _ Daaad! Come see what Virge did!” _

A door opens, and closes a moment later.

“Wow, that’s really amazing, kiddo!”

The three sides keep shouting back and forth as Logan tries to keep his mind off of the thought quickly invading his work.

_ I should have said yes. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Logan is far from glad when he opens his eyes. December 25.

There’s almost no chance of accomplishing anything, no matter how hard he tries, on a day literally dedicated to frivolous activity. 

However, he might as well try. 

He decides on giving the others a quick greeting before he begins. Hopefully some interaction will keep them out of his hair for the rest of the day. They know he dislikes holidays anyway.

As he enters the living room, he hears them, already awake, and doing exactly what he’d feared.

The “present exchange”.

Chances are, as soon as they see him, Patton will prompt him to participate, and precious time will be wasted. He’d placed a present for each of them under the tree Roman had made the night before, hoping to get out of the actual event.

However, he was thrown off. Surprised even.

He walks hesitantly through the room, almost making it to the kitchen before Patton looks up.

“Oh, hey, kiddo! Merry Christmas!”   
  


Logan gives a half-hearted wave before skulking off to get a cup of coffee. He needed caffeine to get through what was surely to come.

But he made it back through the living room and to him room without any other interactions.

He closes his door with a surge of relief. No exchange, and three distracted sides meant lots of time to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Logan checks his clock again, its 5 in the afternoon. A little early to quit, but he was tired to the point that  _ less  _ work would actually get done if he kept going.

The others usually started their traditional “Christmas dinner” about now, and Logan knew they wouldn’t mind him participating. They’d probably be thrilled.

Then again, they had no interest in his presence this morning.

Logan falters. Maybe he should stay inside. He didn’t want to ruin something they valued so much.

He didn’t like the festivities anyway.

However, he did need to eat something.

He decides that he’ll check to see if they are in the kitchen. If they are, he’ll wait. If they are not, he’ll grab something and retreat back to his room again.

He opens the door, and freezes.

There is a little pile of boxes, with a note on top.

Logan picks up the little card, with a polar bear holding a heart on the front, and reads it.

_ ‘Hey, kiddo!, _

_ We know you don’t like to waste time, so me, Roman, and Virgil decided to leave you alone. We hope you got lots done! Merry Christmas!” _

_ Love, your famILY’ _

So that was it. He wasn’t disliked. He was respected.

For the first time that day, Logan smiles.

He picks up the first box, a blue one covered in hearts, and opens it carefully.

Inside is a mug shaped like a cat. The feline is wearing glasses, and holding a cookie. Logan notices with a closer look that it is also wearing a grey cardigan. In all honesty, it was...cute.

He places the mug on the nightstand and brings the other two boxes inside.

Logan assumes that the next box is Roman’s. It is bright red and covered in glitter, though it is suspiciously small for someone so “extra”. 

He opens it slowly, and finds a watch. It seems so strange for the prince, and yet the small blue stones embedded around the face and the glittery hands were undeniably Roman. 

He puts it on gently, and notices a little slip of paper.

_ ‘To help you with your scheduling. And also to get you to sleep on time. Merry Christmas!’ _

Though logic has no emotion, he has to admit, he appreciates the thought.

The final box is the smallest, and the dull black finish tells Logan that this is probably Virgil’s. He isn’t sure what to expect from the anxious trait, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

Virgil made a snowglobe, but instead of snow, there are galaxies inside the glass. Sitting on the ground, looking up, are four little figures that look like the sides.

It’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing Logan has ever seen.

He puts it down with excessive care, adjusts his tie, and faces the door again.

Even in the unlikely case that the others don’t want him around, he feels it necessary to thank them.

But when he opens the door, Patton is already standing there, fist raised to knock.

“Oh, Logan! I came to ask you if you wanted to come out for dinner.”

Logan can’t help but sigh. Patton’s excessive care may be annoying at times, but the consistency is comforting.

“Yes, Patton. That would be satisfactory.”

The moral trait grins before pulling Logan out to the living room by his hand.

Virgil is slumped on the sofa, nodding lazily to some song on his headphones, and Roman is nowhere to be seen.

The anxious trait jumps up when he sees Logan. “Hey! I, uh, didn’t think you’d come out.”

He glances over at Patton, who was throwing plates onto the table. “You didn’t have to say yes, if you didn’t want to, you know. We’d have understood.”

Logan smiles a little. “I’m aware. But I would actually like some company right now.”

“Cool,” Virgil smiles, before hurrying to help Patton, who is staggering under a large tray of turkey.

Logan knows the two have a kitchen routine that he doesn’t quite understand, so he decides to just sit back and watch.

He jumps a mile when someone grabs him by the shoulders.

_ “Logan! _ ”

He’s spun around to face Roman, who looks positively livid.

“How  _ dare _ you get me a notebook like that, you spectacled genius?”

Logan is confused. “I-I apologize Roman. I really thought you would appreciate-”

“It never runs out of pages, Logan!  _ Never! _ I spent an hour testing it!”

The logical side shuts his eyes. Perhaps this was a bad idea. He though his gifts would cater to things the others would like, but he must have been wrong.

He was the most proud of Roman’s too.

“I mean, what the heck, Teach? What I got you couldn’t even  _ compare _ !”

Logan freezes. “What?”

“Your gift was literally perfect!” Roman lets go of him to tap him angrily on the nose. “Ya can’t just  _ do _ that! You weren’t even there to see my reaction!”

Virgil leans in, holding a bowl of potatoes. “You wouldn’t have wanted to. He screamed for several minutes on end.”

“I did  _ not!” _

“You kinda did. I’ve had to turn up my headphones up more ever since because you screwed up my ears.”

“ _ Rude!” _

The two start bantering back and forth at a speed that not even Logan can follow. He follows them into the kitchen reguardless.

Roman and Virgil continue their shouting, while Patton weaves between them, still trying to set the table.

Logan stands in the middle of his definition of chaos. Holidays, shouting, food that didn’t need to be made, and arguments that didn’t need to be had. 

And yet he was completely content.

It made no sense, but perhaps that was okay.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Merry holidays, y'all!


End file.
